Without You
by rorororonoaa
Summary: Youngjae mulai kesal dengan sikap Daehyun yang suka seenaknya. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi berlibur sejenak tanpa Daehyun dan menikmati waktu bebasnya. Apakah Youngjae berhasil menikmati waktunya? Bagaimana jadinya Daehyun tanpa seorang Youngjae? / Youngjae menyeringai dan melepas cincin pertunangan mereka "Bye Jung Daehyun." ONESHOT. DaeJae with BangHim & ChanBaek. WARNING! GS
1. PROLOG

_rorororonoa_

 _PRESENT_

 **WITHOUT YOU**

Romance

 **LENGTH :** OneShot

 **CAST** : Yoo Youngjae, Jung Daehyun. With **CAMEO** : Kim Himchan, Bang Yong Guk, Choi Junhong, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Lee Sungmin, Im Jae Bum, Cho Kyuhyun

 **PAIRING :** DaeJae

 **PROLOG**

Cahaya matahari pagi mulai menyinari kota Seoul pagi ini. Beberapa warga Seoul sudah memulai aktivitasnya mulai dari berangkat bekerja, para ibu yang menyiapkan sarapan, ada yang memulai pagi hari dengan berolahraga dan ada juga yang sekedar hanya ingin menghiup udara segar di pagi hari. Namun beberapa diantaranya terdapat pula yang masih saja bergelut dengan kasurnya. Seperti lelaki berkulit tan ini. Tidak biasanya ia akan bangun lebih siang dari biasanya. Normalnya, ia akan bangun sangat pagi sekali. Mungkin karena ia kerja lembur semalam, dan lagi aktivitas yang ia lakukan bersama sang kekasih.

Bicara mengenai kekasih, ia sama sekali tidak merasakan keberadaan kekasinya itu di sampingnya. Lelaki itu—Daehyun—membuka matanya dan menguap lebar. Kemana Youngjae pergi? Seharusnya dia tahu bahwa Daehyun tidak suka saat mereka tidur bersama dan bangun dengan Youngjae tidak ada di sisinya.

Daehyun mengusap kepalanya merasa pusing. Ia lalu turun dari kasur dan memakai _boxer_ yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai. Ia pergi mengecek kamar mandinya, mungkin saja kekasihnya itu sedang mandi. "Youngjae-ah?"

Nihil. Youngjae tidak ada disana. Kemudian Daehyun keluar dari kamarnya untuk kembali mencari Youngjae. Ia juga merasa haus dan berinisiatif mengambil air putih dari kulkasnya. ' _Kemana wanita itu?'_ batinnya. Daehyun meneguk air dari gelas itu lalu tiba-tiba berhenti saat menyadari tas Youngjae yang seharusnya berada di sofa dekat dapurnya itu tidak ada.

Dengan panik, Daehyun meletakkan gelasnya dengan kasar sampai air yang didalamnya keluar. Daehyun melesat ke depan pintu apartemennya dan mendapati sepatu yang dikenakan Youngjae tadi malam juga tidak berada disana. ' _Sialan_.'

Daehyun segera melangkah menuju kamarnya dan dengan cepat mengenakan celana hitam, baju polos putih dengan dibalut parka jaket berwarna biru dongker. Ia juga tidak lupa mengenakan kacamata hitamnya untuk menutupi matanya yang masih bengkak.

Setelah siap, ia langsung pergi menuju apartemen Youngjae. ' _Berani-beraninya dia pulang begitu saja tanpa kabar. Awas saja nanti, akan kuberi dia hukuman_.'

Di dalam perjalanan, Daehyun tidak berhenti bergumam dan berdecak kesal. Mobilnya ia lajukan dengan kecepatan penuh menyusuri jalanan Seoul yang masih sepi di pagi hari.

Sampai di parkiran kediaman Youngjae, tanpa membuang waktu ia segera menuju lantai apartemen kekasihnya itu berada. ' _Jika saja dia tidak berada disana, tidak akan kuampuni kau Yoo Youngjae_.'

Pintu lift terbuka. Daehyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju apartemen Youngjae dan segera memasukan _password_ kekasihnya itu. 100413, hari jadi mereka. Setelah terbuka, Daehyun masuk dan memanggil nama Youngjae. "Ya! Yoo Youngjae! Dimana kau?!" Tidak ada jawaban, Daehyun pun menelusuri apartemen itu di berbagai sudut ruangan. Namun tetap saja. Youngjae tidak ada dimanapun.

Daehyun mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya dan memanggil seseorang, "Ya, Baek. Apa Youngjae sedang berada di butiknya sekarang?"

" _Apa maksudmu? Bukankah dia meminta cuti selama seminggu?"_

"Apa?!" Daehyun segera menutup sambungan dengan tidak sopannya. Dan di pagi hari pula.

Dengan langkah yang lebar, Daehyun keluar dari apartemen Youngjae dan kembali menempelkan ponselnya di telinga, "Chanyeol, maaf jika ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Tapi aku minta kau untuk mengurus proyek Gangnam."

" _Hah?! Kau menghubungiku sepagi ini dan meminta untuk mengurus proyekmu?! Kau gila. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?_ "

Saking cepatnya langkah Daehyun, ia sudah berada di depan mobilnya lalu membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalamnya, "Youngjae menghilang. Aku akan mencarinya. Tolong Chanyeol, aku mengandalkanmu."

" _Ya! Apa maks—"_ lagi-lagi Daehyun menutup telpon dengan seenaknya. Ia kembali menekan ponsel _touchscreen_ -nya menghubungi seseorang.

"Halo, Tuan Kim. Aku ingin kau melacak ponsel Youngjae. Jika perlu, kau cari tahu juga apakah dia telah membeli tiket pesawat atau kereta api dan memesan hotel. Aku ingin hasilnya segera." Dan sudah ketiga kali ini Daehyun memerintah dan memutus sambungan telpon dengan semena-mena. Ia melempar ponselnya ke samping jok kursi lalu menyeringai. "Tunggu aku anak nakal."

 **TBC**

 **YES** or **NO?**

Halo! Roro is back! *padahal pada ga tau XD

Enggg saya sebenarnya sama sekali tidak merencanakan membuat prolog. Serius. Saya tadinya mau publish FF ini hari Rabu dan menyerahkannya pada sahabat saya. Tapi ada beberapa yang harus saya edit dan tambahi. Jadi ceritanya laptop saya rusak dan harus instal ulang, sementara FF saya ada di Local Disk, untungnya punya copy-an di HP tapi ternyata versi yang di HP versi yang belum ditambahi. Ditambah laptop teman saya yang pake MS Word 2007. Tahulah kalau doc MS Word 2013 ke MS Word 2007 tiap katanya tuh malah nyatu tanpa spasi. Saya jadi malas dan TADAH! Jadilah bikin prolog hehe

FF ini ditujukkan untuk sahabat saya, Kettie 3 yang dari dulu ingin saya membuat FF lagi. FYI, saya dulu author KyuMin tahun 2008 sampai tahun 2012. Setelah itu hiatus sampai sekarang. Jadi maaf kalau kata-katanya masih kaku dan berantakan :D

LAST! Review please?


	2. ONESHOT

"Dasar! Jung Daehyun brengsek!" teriak Youngjae tidak karuan dengan tampilan yang berantakan. Seberantakannya penampilan seorang Yoo Youngjae, tetap saja terlihat cantik, bahkan mungkin…seksi. "Dia pikir aku budak seksnya apa, tiap hari meminta jatah. Dasar penjahat kelamin!"

Youngjae membuka lemari di kamarnya lalu mengeluarkan koper dan membukanya diatas kasur. "Sibuk dengan pekerjannya sampai-sampai lupa padaku! Tidak memberi kabar! Apalagi perhatian. Sekalinya datang malah meminta jatah, benar-benar menyebalkan!" tangan Youngjae sibuk membawa pakaian-pakaiannya dari lemari ke koper tanpa merapikannya. "Kali ini akan kuberi dia pelajaran!"

Setelah dirasa cukup, Youngjae menutup kopernya dengan terburu-buru, mungkin takut kalau-kalau tunangannya itu tiba-tiba datang ke apartemennya, mengingat Youngjae meninggalkan Daehyun tanpa membangunkannya atau meninggalkan kabar. Bahkan ia sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana murkanya seorang Jung Daehyun mendapati ketidak beradaan Youngjae di sampingnya.

Youngjae menarik kopernya lalu membuka pintu kamar, namun saat akan memutar knop pintu, ia mendengar bunyi nyaring yang berasal dari tangannya. Youngjae menatap telapak tangan itu atau lebih tepat jarinya yang disana terdapat cincin tunangannya bersama Daehyun. Lalu ia menyeringai dan melepas cincin mereka. "Yah, mungkin sesekali aku ingin bebas." Youngjae berbalik dan berjalan menuju rak yang berada di samping tempat tidur, membuka rak itu dan menyimpan cincinnya. "Bye Jung Daehyun."

 _rorororonoa_

 _PRESENT_

 **WITHOUT YOU**

DaeJae

Romance

 **LENGTH :** OneShot

 **WARNING:** ALUR KECEPETAN!, typo(s), EYD berantakan, gaje, kalimat sulit dicerna (?), **GENDERSWITCH** for Uke

 **HAPPY READING**

Youngjae merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur empuk di sebuah hotel di Jeju. Ia sudah meminta cuti dari pekerjaannya selama seminggu pada Baekhyun, asistennya, dan meminta ia untuk mewakili dirinya jika ada apa-apa, Youngjae adalah seorang desainer dan mempunyai butik di berbagai cabang di Seoul. Jadi tidak salah bukan jika dia meminta cuti, toh, dia pemiliknya.

' _Bagaimana dengan si Jung itu yah? Apa dia sudah bangun?'_ Youngjae menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, ' _Tidak Youngjae. Kau berlibur untuk melupakannya sejenak. Jadi, nikmati saja masa bebas mu!'_

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sakit di sekitar tubuhnya, "Ugh, gara-gara Jung pabbo itu, tubuhku jadi sakit semua," Youngjae bangkit dan memukul-mukul bahunya yang pegal. "Mungkin _treatment spa_ disini bisa membuat tubuhku mendingan. Lagipula tadi pagi aku tidak sempat mandi."

.

"Aaaaaaaaah~~ Harumnya~~" Youngjae memasuki kemar hotelnya dengan membawa seikat bunga berwarna putih kekuningan. Ia lalu mengganti bunga palsu yang berada di vas di atas meja dengan bunga yang dibawanya.

Setelah segar dengan _treatment spa_ , Youngjae berjalan-jalan di sekitar hotel yang berada tepat di bibir pantai. Lalu, tidak jauh dari hotelnya, ia menemukan toko bunga dengan berbagai varian. Dan pilihannya jatuh pada bunga Primrose.

" _Cha_ , sekarang mari kita lihat apa yang telah kulewatkan," Youngjae meraih ponsel yang berada di meja rias dan tengkurap di atas tempat tidur dengan kedua tangan menahan beban tubuhnya. Terdapat lima belas _missed call_ yang tertera di ponselnya, dan siapa lagi kalau bukan Jung Daehyun? Youngjae pun mengabaikannya dan membuka satu pesan dari Baekhyun.

 _From : Baekhyun_

 _Ada client meminta desain mu untuk pernikahannya. Apa kau mau menerimanya? Jika iya, nanti akan kukirimkan konsep yang diinginkan client ke emailmu._

"Tidak masalah, aku bisa mengisi waktu kosong dengan mendesain. Lagipula banyak inspirasi selagi liburan," kekeh Youngjae. Belum sempat membalas pesan Baekhyun, ia sedikit terperenjat saat tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar dan terdapat nama Jung Daehyun disana. Dengan malas, Youngjae mengangkat telponnya. "Apa?" tanya Youngjae dengan nada ketus.

" _Ya! Yoo Youngjae! Berani-beraninya kau pulang tanpa sepengetahuan ku. Kau tahu? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana!"_

Youngjae menghela napas dan membalikan tubuhnya lalu menatap langit kamar, "Oh ya?"

Pria di seberang sana berdecak kesal mendengar respon Youngjae, _"Katakan, apa motifmu pergi? Dan sialan kau Youngjae! Aku bahkan bangun tidur tadi langsung menuju apartemenmu dan kau juga tidak ada disana! Apa maumu?"_

Youngjae menyeringai, "Aku hanya ingin memberimu pelajaran, penjahat kelamin! Kau tidak tahu apa tubuhku sudah tidak sanggup lagi melayani nafsu seksmu itu."

Daehyun menghela napas mencoba tenang, " _Baby, Sayang. Aku minta maaf. Kalau kau tidak mau, kau bisa bilang padaku_."

Youngjae mendengus, "Aku bahkan sudah berulang kali menolakmu. Tapi kau tetap memaksaku! Jadi, kita lihat saja nanti, apa kau bisa bertahan tanpaku, Sayang?"

Tanpa Youngjae ketahui, Daehyun menyeringai di seberang sana dengan tampannya. " _Yah, aku memang tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, Baby. Jadi...aku melacak nomormu. Aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju hotelmu di Jeju._ "

Youngjae kaget namun mencoba bersikap tenang, "Benarkah? Oh, sungguh kasihan tunanganku ini tidak bisa hidup tanpaku. Aku akan menunggumu Sayang."

" _Baiklah, jangan coba-coba kabur, Baby. I love you._ "

Telpon pun terputus dan Youngjae masih tetap menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong selama beberapa detik. Dengan gerakan cepat ia bangkit dari berbaringnya dan segera membereskan barang-barangnya. "Argh, sialan! Bagaimana bisa aku tidak ingat bagaimana berkuasanya seorang Jung Daehyun!" Youngjae merubah raut wajahnya dari marah menjadi sedih, "Padahal aku baru saja sampai disini. AKU MEMBENCIMU JUNG DAEHYUUUUUUN!"

.

Youngjae membuka pintu kamar hotelnya dengan lemas dan segera menuju tempat tidur untuk istirahat. Tubuhnya benar-benar terasa remuk. Kemarin sore, ia mempercepat keberangkatannya menuju Bali dan baru sampai pagi ini. Youngjae sudah ada janji dengan temannya di Bali untuk datang berlibur. Ia segera memberitahu temannya itu bahwa ia mempercepat kedatangannya ke Bali dan meminta tolong carikan hotel untuknya. Ah jangan lupa, ia juga meminjam ponsel temannya itu karena ponsel miliknya segera dia matikan karena takut si Jung itu akan melacaknya lagi. Benar-benar terasa lelah, sampai sepertinya ia merasakan ini lebih melelahkan daripada bekerja lembur selama seminggu berturut-turut.

Mengingat bekerja lembur, Youngjae segera bangkit dan mencari ponsel yang ia pinjam di tas. ' _Saking buru-burunya, aku sampai lupa menghubungi Baekhyun. Ini semua gara-gara Jung sialan itu!'_

" _Yo-yoboseyo?"_

"Baekhyun-ah. Ini aku Youngjae. Aku memakai ponseltemanku. Bagaimana keadaan butik?" tanya Youngjae sambil mengusap wajahnya dan berakhir dengan tangan yang menumpu dahinya.

" _Mmmm...Kebetulan hanya ada satu client yang datang Youngie. Bagaimana? A-apa kau akan menyetujuinya?"_

"Ya, sepertinya akan ku ambil. Disini aku bisa mendapatkan banyak inspirasi."

" _Aaaa benarkah? Me-memang, kau...sedang berada dimana?"_

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa memberitahumu. Aku takut nanti si Jung itu akan bertanya padamu."

" _Siapa yang kau maksud Jung itu?"_ Youngjae membeku kala ia mendengar suara bass yang berat dari seberang sana. Ia menelan ludahnya sendiri tanda takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

" _Jae, apa kau lupa hukuman untuk anak nakal sepertimu, hm?"_ Oh, tentu Youngjae sangat ingat. Ia pernah membuat Jung itu cemburu saat ia menerima ajakan mantan kekasihnya untuk berkencan—setidaknya menurut Daehyun itu adalah sebuah kencan. Bukan karena Youngjae tergoda karena mantannya, bukan. Namun karena mantannya itu mengajaknya ke pameran luar angkasa yang baru pertama kali diadakan di Korea dan hanya ada beberapa negara yang dikunjungi, apalagi tiket untuk masuknya sulit untuk didapatkan. Tentu Youngjae tidak akan melewatkannya begitu saja karena cita-cita ia sebelumnya adalah menjadi seorang astronot. Saat itu Daehyun sedang berada di London, jika Youngjae meminta ijinpun, Daehyun tidak akan mungkin mengijinkannya. Jadi ia berkencan—menurut Daehyun—secara diam-diam.

Entah kenapa, darimana dan dari siapa Jung Daehyun mengetahui Youngjae berkencan—menurut Daehyun. Besoknya, ia langsung menuju Korea dan menyeret Youngjae ke apartemennya lalu mengurungnya selama seminggu! Belum sampai disitu, Daehyun juga menyuruh _bodyguard_ untuk mengikuti kemanapun Youngjae pergi selama satu bulan! Ditambah lagi, ia mengadu kepada keluarga Youngjae bahwa Youngjae telah menyakitinya. Youngjae pun diceramahi habis-habisan oleh keluarganya gara-gara si Jung bermuka dua itu. Darisana, ia berjanji tidak akan mengulangi kesalahannya lagi.

" _Tapi sepertinya kau lebih membangkang dibandingkan dengan yang dulu. Apa kau tidak jera Baby? Ohhh haruskah aku memberimu hukuman yang lebih berat lagi dari yang kemarin?"_

Youngjae sama sekali tidak berniat menjawab semua pertanyaan dari Daehyun. Dia benar-benar takut dengan suara yang menjadi dingin dan terkesan memendam amarah itu, ia lebih suka mendengar suara Daehyun-nya yang manja dan menggodanya—meski itu sangat menyebalkan, namun ia tetap menyukainya daripada suara yang barusan ia dengar.

" _Aku tunggu selesai cutimu. Setelah sampai di Seoul, kupastikan kau akan mendapatkan hukuman yang setimpal Yoo Youngjae. Jadi selamat menikmati kebebasanmu selama seminggu ini. Oke?"_ sekarang nada Daehyun menjadi lebih ramah, namun entah kenapa itu terdengar seperti suara malaikat yang siap mencabut nyawa bagi Youngjae.

" _Oh ya, kalau kau sampai melebihi seminggu, maka sahabatmu ini yang akan menjadi pelampiasannya. Kau mengerti Sayang? Sekali lagi, selamat bersenang-senang ^^"_

Dan sambungan pun terputus. Youngjae menjatuhkan ponselnya dengan raut muka yang sulit dijelaskan. "Aaaaaaaargh!" ia mengacak rambutnya sendiri seperti kesurupan, "Kenapa aku begitu bodoh! Bagaimana bisa kemarin aku terpikir untuk kabur dari Jung sialan itu? Ini bahkan lebih buruk dari apa yang aku bayangkan. Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!" Youngjae memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri dan menarik kuat rambutnya. "Dan bagaimana bisa ia mengancam Baekhyun juga?" tanya Youngjae entah kepada siapa dengan raut muka panik. "Ah, tidak, tidak. Si Jung itu tidak mungkin menyakiti Baekhyun karena jika ia menyentuhnya barang sedikit saja, maka ia akan berurusan dengan sahabat tiangnya itu."

"Argh, _molla_!" Youngjae membanting tubuhnya pada tempat tidur dan seketika itu pula langsung tertidur diatasnya.

.

Siang yang terik di Bali, Youngjae telah berjanji bertemu dengan temannya yang sedang berada di Bali. Temannya adalah seorang _wedding organizer_ dan sudah hampir sebulan dia tinggal disini untuk mempersiapkan pernikahan _client_ -nya yang kebanyakan ingin menikah di tempat indah ini. Dia juga lah yang telah membantu Youngjae mengurus semua keperluannya di Bali saat ia dengan mendadak memberitahu kedatangannya ke Bali dipercepat. Dan disinilah Youngjae dengan penampilan _casual_ -nya—karena ia terlalu lama tidur yang menyebabkan ia sedikit banyak terlambat—setengah berlari setelah turun dari taksi memasuki kafe. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri mencari-cari teman yang telah banyak ia repotkan itu.

"Youngjae-ah!" suara manis itu membuat Youngjae menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara dan menemukan temannya tersenyum manis sambil melambaikan tangan padanya.

"Sungmin Eonni!" Youngjae segera menghampiri meja yang Sungmin duduki dan berpelukan hangat kemudian duduk disebrang Sungmin. "Maaf sudah menunggu lama."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga belum lama sampai disini kok."

Youngjae menatap jahil pada Sungmin, "Eyyy jangan bohong Eonni. Minumanmu tinggal bersisa seperempatnya."

Tawa manis keluar dari mulut Sungmin, "Itu karena aku sedang kehausan, Youngie."

Youngjae menyerah jika sudah berhadapan dengan Sungmin, karena dia memang terlampau sangat baik! Tutur katanya begitu lembut dengan suara yang manis, penampilannya juga anggun. Aura Sungmin penuh dengan rasa keibuaan, setiap kata dan perlakuan yang dilakukannya sarat akan kasih sayang, dan Youngjae menyukai itu. Sungmin tidak pernah mengucapkan kata-kata kotor atau berbicara dengan nada ketus. Berbeda dengan Youngjae.

"Ini, kau belum sarapan kan?" Sungmin menyerahkan menu pada Youngjae.

"Aaaah, Eonni. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Ugh, aku sangat lapar sekali!" Ia segera meraih menu itu. Matanya bergerak mencari-cari makanan yang menarik untuk dimakan. Setelah dapat, Youngjae segera memanggil pelayan dan menyebutkan pesanannya.

"Jadi, kenapa kau tiba-tiba datang kesini?" tanya Sungmin setelah pelayan pergi dari meja mereka.

Youngjae mengangkat bahunya dan bersandar pada kursi, "Hanya ingin berlibur."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mengajak Daehyun?"

Bola mata Youngjae memutar, "Eonni, aku mohon padamu. Jangan menyebut nama itu lagi."

Alis Sungmin mengerut keheranan, "Kenapa? Kalian bertengkar?"

"Em..." Youngjae menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Lebih tepatnya aku melarikan diri darinya."

"Melarikan diri? Apa maksudnya? Apa Daehyun telah melakukan kesalahan padamu?"

"Aaaaaa Eonni," Youngjae melipat tangannya di atas meja dan menenggelamkan wajahnya diatasnya. "Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan jadwal sibuk Jung itu. Sekalinya datang dia hanya mengajakku tidur bersama dan paginya dia langsung berangkat kerja lagi. Dia bahkan tidak pernah mengabariku!"

Mendengar rengekan Youngjae, Sungmin hanya tersenyum lembut dan mengusap kepalanya, "Kau sudah membicarakan hal ini padanya?"

Youngjae mengangkat wajahnya dan memperlihatkan bibirnya yang mengerucut imut, "Dia bahkan sama sekali tidak meluangkan waktunya untuk mendengar ceritaku! Dia datang dan langsung meminta bermain! Ughh, aku benci dia!" ada jeda diantara obrolan mereka sebelum Youngjae merungut sedih dan kembali menundukkan wajahnya, "Padahal aku sudah sangat senang saat dia melamarku."

"Youngjae, aku tahu benar perasaanmu. Bertahun-tahun mengurusi pernikahan, aku tahu persis bagaimana senangnya seorang mempelai wanita mendambakan memakai gaun putih, dipandang cantik oleh semua orang saat menuju altar dengan lelaki yang menunggumu untuk dia ikat dan mengikrarkan janji suci disana. Kau membayangkan itu bukan Youngie?"

Youngjae hanya mengangguk tanpa mengangkat kepalanya.

Sungmin menggenggam lembut tangan Youngjae, "Jae, kau hanya perlu sedikit sabar. Kau tidak pernah berpikir bahwa Daehyun juga menginginkannya? Menginginkanmu mejadikan miliknya seutuhnya? Kau tidak membayangkan di posisi Daehyun, ia juga bekerja keras mengurusi proyeknya, barangkali ia begitu fokus ingin cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaannya agar dapat menikahimu. Dia begitu memikirkanmu hingga ia harus mengorbankan kehidupan termasuk kau sendiri agar proyeknya cepat selesai. Tidakkah kau berpikir demikian?"

Youngjae tidak merespon dan tetap pada posisinya hingga Sungmin memintanya, "Angkat wajah cantikmu Youngjae." Kepalanya perlahan ia angkat dan matanya pun menangkap Sungmin yang tersenyum manis padanya. "Kau seperti ini bukan karena kau membenci Daehyun, tapi saking besarnya cintamu pada Daehyun. Bukankah kau kesal saat Daehyun tidak memperhatikanmu? Itu menunjukkan kau benar-benar tidak bisa hidup tanpanya, Sayang. Bisa kau rasakan itu sekarang?"

Jantung Youngjae tiba-tiba berdetak cepat seakan ia merasakan kembali rasa cintanya pada Daehyun. Tangannya ia tempelkan pada dada kanan dan merasakannya. Ia pun mengangguk mengiyakan Sungmin.

Sungmin mengelus pipi Youngjae sayang dan tersenyum lembut, "Selagi disini, nikmati liburanmu dan pikirkanlah kembali, Youngie. Setelah kau pulang kembali ke Seoul, bicarakanlah baik-baik dengan Daehyun. _Arraseo_?"

Youngjae kembali mengangguk dibarengi senyuman manis karena perlakuan lembut Sungmin padanya. Lalu datanglah pelayan mengantarkan pesanan Youngjae. Karena, kelaparan yang sudah ia tahan sedari pagi, Youngjae pun segera memakannya setelah mengucapkan salam.

"Ngomong-ngomong, mengingat sifat Daehyun padamu, apa dia tidak akan menyusulmu kesini?" Sungmin menopang dagunya menatap Youngjae yang tengah makan dengan lahapnya.

Youngjae menggeleng, "Sebenarnya kemarin dia menyusulku ke Jeju. Tapi untuk kali ini kurasa tidak. Ia tidak punya waktu untuk menyusulku ke luar negeri mengingat proyek yang harus ia kerjakan. Lagipula aku telah mengnon aktifkan ponselku. Dia juga tidak akan bisa melacak nomor ponsel Eonni yang memakai kode area disini, itu pun sudah ku non aktfikan. Ditambah lagi saat di telpon tadi dia mengatakan akan menungguku."

"Syukurlah, jadi kau bisa menikmati liburanmu disini. Aku kesepian disini."

"Kyuhyun Oppa tidak mengunjungimu?"

Sungmin tertawa renyah, "Tidak, dia tidak punya waktu untuk itu. Kyuhyun tidak hanya mengurus perusahaannya, tapi ia juga harus mengurus si kembar yang rewel."

"Uhhh aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana stresnya Kyuhyun Oppa meengurusi Hyunmin dan Minhyun."

"Ya, dia berulangkali mengeluh padaku." Sungmin terkikik jika mengingat kembali suaminya yang suka mengadu bagaimana nakalnya anak mereka, "Tapi mereka akan datang kesini akhir pekan nanti dan kami pun akan pulang bersama."

"Benarkah? Wah, aku ingin bersama kalian juga. Bolehkah?"

"Tentu, kau bisa mengurus si kembar selagi aku dan Kyuhyun berkencan."

"Ya! Eonni!" Sungmin tertawa sementara Youngjae melanjutkan kembali sarapannya dengan raut muka kesal.

.

Setelah obrolan dan sarapan di kafe, Youngjae diajak oleh Sungmin untuk berjalan-jalan dan berakhir dengan meninggalkan Youngjae. Sebenarnya salah Youngjae sendiri, ia terlalu tiba-tiba memberitahu keberangkatannya ke Bali dan akhirnya mengacaukan jadwal Sungmin untuk hari ini.

Dan sore ini, Sungmin mempunyai janji dengan seorang _client_ yang memang tidak bisa diundur atau bahkan dibatalkan. Sebagai gantinya, ia mengantar Youngjae ke kafe yang berada di Tanah Lot yang menghadap langsung ke arah _sunset_. Yah, setidaknya lebih baik menikmati _sunset_ daripada berdiam diri di hotel, pikir Youngjae.

Youngjae duduk di meja yang paling pinggir—diatas tebing, dengan hidangan _seafood_ dan kelapa muda. Semilir angin mulai menerpa wajahnya, ia menopang dagunya dan menahannya di atas meja memandang _sunset_. Ia tiba-tiba teringat si Jung itu. Biasanya mereka akan melihat _sunset_ jika sedang berkunjung ke keluarga Jung di Busan, persis dengan suasana seperti sekarang.

 _Daehyun melirik beberapa kali ke Youngjae yang memakai full skirt dress berwarna kuning dengan renda berwarna hitam disekitar pinggang dan blazer yang dibiarkan menggantung di bahunya. Oh, jangan lupakan betapa manisnya Youngjae dengan rambut yang dikepang dan menjuntai di bagian kanan juga polesan make up yang ringan. Hmm.. sepertinya ada sesuatu yang Daehyun tahan selama mencuri pandang pada Youngjae._

" _Apa lirik-lirik?" nada ketus Youngjae membuat Daehyun tidak tahan untuk tersenyum. Kekasihnya ini memang sangat kasar. Tapi dia suka itu._

 _Daehyun meminum air putihnya lalu berkata, "Kau sangat cantik."_

 _Youngjae tidak kuasa menahan senyumnya dan pipinya yang menonjol itu pun memerah malu. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa jika Daehyun memandangnya dengan tatapan seakan ia sungguh dipuja oleh lelaki bermarga Jung itu. Tanpa Daehyun berkata pun, Youngjae tahu bahwa Daehyun seakan mengatakan bahwa ia beruntung memiliki Youngjae dan Youngjae adalah berlian yang patut ia lindungi dan tak akan pernah ia bagi dengan siapapun._

" _Menurutmu, aku bagaimana?"_

 _Kepala Youngjae mendongak dan memandang Daehyun dengan tatapan menilai. Lihatlah Jung Daehyun yang sering ia panggil brengsek itu. Rambutnya yang berwarna hitam dengan model yang acak memberikan kesan seksi. Kemeja biru tua yang terlihat pas di tubuh Daehyun dan bahunya yang_ _tegap_ _dan sangat manly itu mengundang Youngjae untuk ingin bersandar dibahuny_ _a_ _._

" _Kau sangat tampan."_

" _Yah, itu memang sudah rahasia umum."_

 _Kaki Youngjae yang berbalut high heels berwarna hitam itu menendang kaki Daehyun di bawah meja, "Kutarik ucapanku." Youngjae meminum gelasnya sembari mendengus, sifat sombongnya muncul lagi._

" _Jae.." tangan Daehyun menarik tangan Youngjae dan mengusapnya lembut._

" _Hngh?"_

" _Kau sudah selesai makannya?" Daehyun mengecup lembut tangan kekasihnya._

" _Ya. Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan Dae?"_

" _Eng.. Aku harap kau tidak marah, tapi aku harus mengatakannya. Aku sudah memikirkan ini jauh-jauh hari sebelumnya, tapi aku takut kau masih ingin menekuni pekerjaanmu itu. Sampai orang tua ku bertanya padaku kemarin."_

" _Apa yang mereka tanyakan?" tanya Youngjae karena Daehyun tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. Baru kali ini Youngjae melihat Daehyun segugup ini, yah kecuali saat Daehyun menyatakan perasaannya._

" _Mereka menanyakan kapan kita akan menikah." Daehyun melihat raut muka Youngjae yang berubah menjadi terkejut dan kaku setelah perkataannya. "Aku tahu Sayang, kau pasti kecewa dan aku terlalu bodoh karena terlambat. Appa menuntut jawabannya malam nanti. Kau mungkin sekarang sedang berpikir bahwa ajakan atau lamaranku ini terkesan dipaksa dan bukan atas keinginanku sendiri. Tapi percayalah, aku memikirkan ini sedari dulu. Sejak kau pergi berkencan dengan si brengsek itu, aku berniat untuk mengikatmu agar tidak ada yang berani menyentuhmu lagi. Dan bagian terburuknya, kau jadi bersikap seolah sulit untuk didapatka_ _n_ _. Kau tidak tahu betapa aku begitu keras memikirkannya. Kau..."_

" _Dae..."_

" _Ah dan mungkin kau kecewa karena aku tidak mengajakmu di tempat mewah ataupun romantis, maafkan aku, tapi..."_

" _Dae..." Youngjae menggenggam tangan Daehyun lebih erat agar lelaki itu_ _berhenti berbicara._

" _Ya Baby?"_

 _Youngjae menghela nafas lalu tersenyum manis, "Aku mau Dae."_

" _Bisa kau ulangi?"_

 _Bibir Youngjae menyungging dengan manisnya, "Aku bersedia menjadi Jung Youngjae."_

 _Sekarang giliran Daehyun yang tersenyum lebar dengan matanya yang berbinar. "Kemari," Daehyun menepuk pahanya dan satu tangannya yang masih berpegangan dengan tangan Youngjae menarik tangan kekasihnya itu._

 _Youngjae duduk menyamping di pangkuan Daehyun. Mereka saling menatap masih mempertahankan senyum mereka. Oh dan jangan lupakan tatapan yang sarat akan cinta, seakan mereka saling mengungkapkan perasaan bahagia masing-masing melalui mata._

 _Tangan Daehyun menyibak poni Youngjae dari dahinya, "Kau tidak kecewa kan Baby?"_

" _Maksudmu kecewa karna aku akan menikah dengan lelaki mesum dan menyebalkan sepertimu?"_

" _Jae, jangan merusak suasana."_

" _Oke, maaf," Youngjae mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Daehyun, "Bukankah sudah terlihat dari raut wajahku? Kau tidak bisa membacanya?"_

 _Daehyun mendekatkan wajah mereka hingga kedua hidung itu bersentuhan, "Aku berjanji tidak akan pernah mengecewakanmu Baby."_

" _Aku pegang janjimu."_

 _Lalu bibir mereka pun menyatu di tengah sunset yang indah di pantai Busan..._

Youngjae kembali mengingat saat Daehyun melamarnya dengan tidak etisnya. Setelah kejadian itu, Youngjae baru menyadari bahwa lamaran Daehyun benar-benar tidak romantis! Pantas saja Daehyun berulang kali menanyakan dirinya kecewa atau tidak. Dan yang lebih menyebalkan lagi, si Jung itu menunda pernikahan mereka hanya karena ada proyek yang harus diselesaikan terlebih dahulu. Youngjae benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan lelaki itu. Dan kenapa ia harus mengingat Jung Daehyun itu lagi disaat seperti ini? Bukannya tujuan dia jalan-jalan adalah untuk melupakan lelaki itu untuk sejenak? Oke Yoo Youngjae, lupakan. Lupakan. _Mood_ mu bisa kacau jika mengingat lelaki itu.

" _Hi, are you Korean?_ " suara berat itu menyentak Youngjae yang sedang melamun.

" _Ye-Yes, I'm Korean_." Karena masih dalam keadaan kaget, suara Youngjae jadi terdengar gugup. Apalagi lelaki yang sepertinya juga berasal dari Korea ini sangat tampan! Dan lihatlah, ototnya lebih besar dan bahunya lebih tegap dari Jung Daehyun.

"Ah, syukurlah. Maaf jika aku mengagetkanmu. Apa kau sendiri?"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Aku sendiri."

"Boleh aku duduk disini? Aku sedang mencari teman ngobrol." Lelaki itu pun duduk di depan Youngjae. "Kenalkan, Im Jaebum."

Youngjae menyambut tangan Jaebum, "Yoo Youngjae." Yah, tidak apa-apa kan sesekali kenalan dan sekedar ngobrol dengannya? Lagian dia sedang dalam posisi ingin 'sendiri' hihi

.

Langkah kaki Youngjae terdengar terburu-buru di lorong hotel. Malam ini ia ada janji dengan Jaebum, lelaki itu ingin mengajak Youngjae jalan-jalan tadi petang setelah Youngjae meminta untuk mandi terlebih dahulu. Dan pada akhirnya, Youngjae sepertinya akan terlambat datang ke tempat dimana mereka janjian. Urgh, Youngjae benar-benar tidak ingin meninggalkan kesan bahwa ia seorang wanita yang sering terlambat, dia benar-benar wanita yang sering _on time_ , sungguh.

Youngjae memasuki lift dan menekan tombol menuju lantai 1. ' _Ayolah, cepatlah_.'

Setelah terdengar bunyi nyaring, pintu lift pun terbuka, namun saat akan melangkahkan kakinya keluar, ia mematung dan membuka lebar mulutnya.

' _Oh ini tidak mungkin. Sungguh tidak mungkin.'_ Hatinya membatin bahwa matanya salah dan meyakinkan bahwa dirinya hanya salah lihat. Ia pun berulang kali mengedipkan mata dan mengusap matanya. ' _Astaga, itu benar-benar Jung Daehyun_.'

Oke, itu benar-benar Jung Daehyun, lelaki yang sangat ia hindari, juga takuti, ia benci namun juga sangat ia cintai. Dia terlihat bercakap dengan salah satu resepsioner dengan pose yang emm _cool_ mungkin? Karena dapat terlihat dengan jelas bahwa resepsioner yang diajak bicara dengan Daehyun itu tengah merona dan tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa kagum atau bahkan terpesona.

' _Jadi dia berani menggoda wanita lain di belakangku, hah?'_ raut muka Youngjae terlihat kesal dan marah, ia seperti akan meledak jika saja mata hitam bulat itu tidak mengarah padanya. Jung Daehyun melihatnya. MELIHATNYA.

Seketika Youngjae panik lalu segera menutup pintu lift dan menekan tombol menuju lantai kamar hotelnya. Tangan Youngje gemetar yang beruntungnya, ia tidak sempat melihat seringaian khas Jung Daehyun. Jika sempat melihat, mungkin kakinya sudah lemas dan tidak kuat untuk berdiri sama sekali.

' _Gawat! Aku bisa mati!'_

Setelah pintu lift terbuka, Youngjae segera keluar menuju kamar hotel miliknya dan menutup pintu. Tubuhnya ia sandarkan ke pintu, masih dengan ekspresi ketakutan dan bingung.

' _Bagaimana dia bisa disini? Apa yang harus kulakukan?'_

Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu lalu segera menuju kopernya yang terbuka. Ia meraih sebuah botol kecil yang berisi cairan bius dan menuangkan sedikit ke sapu tangan miliknya. Youngjae sepertinya telah berjaga-jaga kalau Daehyun akan menyusulnya.

Youngjae lalu melipat sapu tangan yang telah diberi cairan itu dan menyimpannya di saku belakang celana yang ia pakai.

TOK TOK

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar seperti suara peringatan dari malaikat pencabut nyawa bagi Youngjae.

"Yoo, buka pintunya."

Suara bass yang berasal dari luar itu terdengar seakan orang itu sedang menahan emosinya.

"Yoo, buka sebelum aku yang membukanya."

Daehyun menunggu respon dari kekasih imutnya itu, namun sama sekali tidak ada sahutan dari dalam kamar.

"Sayang, apa kau yakin ingin aku yang membukanya?"

Masih tidak ada respon

"Oke, akan ku buka."

Daehyun akhirnya memasukkan kunci kamar Youngjae lalu membuka pintunya. Ia masuk dan menyusuri kamar hotel itu dengan mata elangnya. Matanya melihat sebuah sofa panjang dengan meja dan TV di depannya. Kemudian ia menyusuri sebelah kanannya, terdapat meja—behiaskan vas bunga diatasnya—yang bersentuhan dengan dinding dan diatas meja itu terdapat sebuah lukisan wanita yang menari memakai baju tradisional. Sementara di kedua sisi meja terdapat lawang pintu yang keduanya menuju ke kamar.

Daehyun bergegas menuju salah satu pintu itu dan...

BUKK

Ia merasa telah dilempari sesuatu yang empuk.

"Pergi kau Jung!"

Daehyun menoleh ke asal benda itu dilempar dan disana terdapat Yoo Youngjae-nya yang manis sedang memegang bantal dengan posisi siaga.

Daehyun menyeringai, "Kau tidak merindukan kekasihmu yang tampan ini, Sayang?" Daehyun membuka tangannya menghampiri Youngjae, seakan kedatangannya ini akan disambut dengan pelukan yang hangat.

Namun lagi-lagi Jung Daehyun dilempari bantal lagi oleh Youngjae.

"Jangan harap!" Youngjae meraih dua bantal yang lain dan menaiki kasurnya mencoba menghindar dari Daehyun.

"Ayolah Jae, ada apa denganmu? Jika kau ada masalah, kita bisa bicarakan baik-baik," ucap Daehyun berkacak pinggang yang berdiri di sisi ranjang—tempat Youngjae melempari bantal pertamanya—sementara Youngjae di sisi yang lain.

Daehyun berusaha menghampiri Youngjae, namun wanita itu kembali melemparinya bantal, "Jangan mendekat!"

Youngjae berlari menuju depan sofa, masih memegangi bantalnya yang siap saja melemparnya lagi kalau-kalau Daehyun mencoba mendekatinya.

"Sudahlah Jae, hentikan." Daehyun datang mendekat, menunjukkan wajah kesalnya karena tingkah kekanakan kekasihnya.

"Katakan kenapa kau bisa tahu aku ada disini." Tanya Youngjae yang masih saja terus menghindar, memutari sofa hingga akhirnya posisi mereka terbalik.

Daehyun melipat tangannya di dada dengan angkuhnya, "Mudah saja. Pemilik hotel ini adalah relasiku. Pagi tadi ia melihatmu disini dan segera menghubungiku."

' _Sial. Aku harusnya tahu akan jadi seperti ini.'_

Selagi Youngjae lengah, Daehyun segera melewati sofa dan menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangan Youngjae hingga batal yang dipegangnya jatuh ke lantai.

"Aaaaaaaak"

" _I got you!"_

Karena panik dan takut, Youngjae menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya. Namun setelah lama, ia merasa Daehyun hanya diam saja dan mengendurkan genggamannya, Youngjae mengintip di sela-sela jari tangannya dan matanya menangkap raut muka Daehyun yang terlihat...sedih?

Lalu tiba-tiba genggamannya mengerat kembali, lebih erat sampai Youngjae meringis kesakitan. Lelaki itu membuka paksa wajah Youngjae yang tertutup oleh kedua tangannya sendiri, memperlihatkan raut muka Daehyun yang murka. Youngjae bersumpah, baru kali ini ia melihat wajah Daehyun seseram ini.

"Mana cincin pertunanganmu?"

DEG

Pikiran dan tubuh Youngjae seakan membeku. Bahkan jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak. Bagaimana ia menjawab?

"JAWAB AKU YOO YOUNGJAE!"

Masih tidak ada jawaban, Daehyun melepaskan kedua tangan Youngjae kasar, hingga Youngjae terdorong ke belakang. Daehyun melangkah dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa tanpa melihat Youngjae yang telah meneteskan air matanya.

"Jae, aku..." ucapan Daehyun terpotong karena mulut dan hidungnya dibekap oleh sebuh sapu tangan dari belakang. Sempat meronta, Daehyun akhirnya tidak sadarkan diri.

Di belakangnya, Youngjae menutup mulutnya dengan air mata yang tidak mau berhenti keluar. Ia tidak percaya apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

Youngjae tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan Daehyun lakukan padanya—saat sudah sadar—setelah apa yang ia perbuat. Mulai dari tidak ada di sampingnya saat bangun tidur, melarikan diri, tidak memakai cincin pertunangan mereka dan membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri.

Dilanda ketakutan dan kepanikan, Youngjae segera melangkah menuju kamar.

"A..aku harus pergi." Gumam Youngjae dengan suara getar.

.

Sebuah kamar dengan warna kuning pudar mendominasi di setiap sudut ruangannya. Kamar itu sangat tertata rapi, menggambarkan sifat pemilik kamar itu. Rapi, kecuali bagian atas meja di sudut kamar yang menghadap ke jendela. Yoo Youngjae—pemilik kamar itu, terlihat fokus mendesain sebuah gaun pernikahan di atas kertas putih. Meja yang ia gunakan terlihat kotor dengan banyak kertas yang menumpuk dan kotoran-kotoran bekas dari penghapus. Tampaknya Youngjae berpikir lebih keras dari yang biasanya.

Youngjae menopang kepalanya dengan tangan di atas meja dan memijat pelan kedua sisi pelipisnya. "Ada apa denganku?" Ia menghela napas lalu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Cukup lama Youngjae terdiam. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa konsentrasi setelah kejadian dua hari yang lalu. Saat Jung Daehyun dengan tiba-tiba mendatanginya. Saat dirinya tertangkap tidak memakai cincin pertunangan mereka. Dan saat Youngjae malah membuat Daehyun pingsan. Youngjae sungguh sadar bahwa ia sudah keterlaluan, ia benar-benar telah di luar batas. Tapi sungguh, ia tidak berani memasang mukanya di depan Daehyun. Mungkin alasan awalnya karena dia sungguh takut pada Daehyun, namun sekarang keadaannya telah berbeda. Dengan Daehyun yang memergoki Youngjae tanpa memakai cincin pertunangan, apa Daehyun masih akan memaafkannya? Apakah Youngjae pantas pulang? Apa yang harus ia lakukan ketika dirinya bertemu dengan lelaki berkulit tan itu? Youngjae benar-benar diliputi rasa bersalah yang besar.

Dengan pikiran yang semakin penat, Youngjae jadi merasa haus. Ia pun beranjak dari kursinya, melewati tangga yang dindingnya dipenuhi dengan foto-foto keluarga, termasuk potret dirinya saat lulus dari kuliah. Sampai di anak tangga terakhir, ia melihat ibunya duduk di sebuah sofa panjang sedang menonton televisi.

"Ya! Yoo Youngjae! Sampai kapan kau disini?" teriak ibunya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar datar dihadapannya.

Youngjae tidak menjawab pertanyaan ibunya dan tetap berjalan menuju dapur yang menyatu dengan ruangan tempat ibunya menonton TV.

Merasa tidak direspon, Nyonya Yoo menolehkan kepalanya pada Youngjae yang sedang membuka kulkas dengan gelas berada di genggaman yang satunya. "Youngjae, kau tidak mendengar Eomma?"

"Iya Eomma, aku dengar." Ujarnya malas. Youngjae meneguk gelas yang sudah terisi air dingin dari kulkas.

"Kau tiba-tiba datang ke rumah tanpa kabar dan tanpa menggunakan cincin tunanganmu, Sayang. Kau tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kalutnya Eomma, eoh?"

"Ne, Eomma."

"Kau bertengkar dengan Daehyun? Bagaimana bisa? Ayolah Youngjae cepat berbaikan, kau sudah cukup pada umur menikah. Kau tidak tahu Eomma mu ini ingin segera punya cucu? Ya! Yoo Youngjae!" Youngjae lagi-lagi tidak menggubris perkataan ibunya dan segera melesat ke kamarnya. "Aish, anak itu."

Youngjae membanting tubuhnya di kasur sesaat setelah ia sampai di kamarnya. Pandangannya menerawang ke langit-langit kamar yang terlihat seperti berputar di matanya. Sungguh, kepalanya benar-benar pusing, ditambah lagi dengan omelan ibunya yang tidak kunjung berhenti dari hari pertama dia sampai di rumah. Sepertinya dengan Youngjae pulang ke rumah sama sekali tidak membuat pikirannya tenang. Ia kira ibunya itu akan mengkhawatirkan dan merawatnya dengan baik. Nyatanya, ia diabaikan dan dicercai nasihat-nasihat khas ibu-ibu.

Youngjae menghela napas, entah sudah ke berapa kali dalam beberapa hari ini. Ia menggumam, "Bukan hanya Eomma saja yang ingin punya cucu, aku juga ingin punya anak! Ish!" kesal Youngjae sambil menendang-nendang kakinya ke atas saking kesalnya. "Aku ingin punya anak..."

" _Junhongie! Bagaimana? Enak bukan jus cherry tomato buatan Eonni?"_

 _Anak kecil berumur 18 bulan yang dipanggil Junhong itu hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dengan senyuman merekah lebar diwajahnya. Membuat wanita dihadapannya tidak tahan untuk memeluknya._

" _Aaaaak Junhongie, kau lucu sekali! Kau mau jadi anakku kan?"_

" _Ya! Ya! Ya! Yoo Youngjae! Jangan sembarangan bicara kau yah. Sudah, aku mau pulang." Seorang wanita berkulit putih dengan wajah yang tegas namun cantik itu berusaha membawa anaknya yang berada di pelukan Youngjae._

 _Namun Youngjae segera menggendong Junhong, "Tidak! Junhong akan tetap disini. Himchan Eonni pulang saja yah. Aku pinjam Junhongie satu hariiii saja."_

 _Himchan memutar bola matanya, "Bagaimana bisa anakku dipinjam seenaknya begitu saja? Nanti aku bisa diomeli Bbang. Kembalikan anakku!"_

" _Tidak!" Youngjae segera melarikan diri ke luar ruangannya dengan Junhong yang hanya mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, tidak mengerti apa yang sedang diperebutkan oleh kedua wanita itu. Ngomong-ngomong mereka sedang berada di butiknya Youngjae._

" _Ish!" Himchan meringis kesal melihat anaknya dibawa kabur oleh wanita lain, "Ya, Daehyun-ah! Cepat bujuk kekasihmu itu!" ujar Himchan pada lelaki yang sedang membaca koran di salah satu kursi panjang di ruangan Youngjae._

" _Kau saja yang urus. Kan Junhong juga anakmu sendiri." Ujarnya cuek._

" _Tapi tetap saja dia kekasihmu!" Himchan pun duduk di kursi berhadapan dengan Daehyun, "Makanya segera buatkan anak untuk Youngjae, bodoh!"_

 _Mendengar sindiran Himchan, Daehyun mendelik ke arah Himchan dengan mata obsidiannya, "Aku tahu obrolanmu mengarah kemana." Daehyun kembali memfokuskan matanya ke koran._

" _Kau benar-benar jahat Jung Daehyun. Bagaimana bisa kau mengundur pernikahan kalian? Nanti dia direbut orang lain loh."_

 _Daehyun menghela nafas mendengar ocehan Himchan yang berlebihan. 'Dasar peng-drama,' batinnya. "Aku percaya Youngjae."_

" _Yang aku tekankan disini itu bukan masalah Youngjae akan menyelingkuhimu, tapi apa Youngjae tidak akan jenuh menunggumu?"_

 _Daehyun hanya termenung mendengar penuturan dari Himchan. Biasanya ia tidak akan mempedulikan omongan ataupun ocehan dari Himchan, hanya jika menurut dia masuk akal, seperti yang barusan saja Himchan ucapkan. Bukan masuk akal, hanya seperti ucapannya tadi menohok ke dalam ulu hatinya. Youngjae... akan tetap disampingnya bukan?_

 _Keheningan yang menyelimuti Daehyun dan Himchan terpecah saat terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang pria gagah dengan menggendong anak kecil yang memeluk erat lehernya dan diikuti wanita yang merengut sebal di belakangnya._

" _Mommy! Daddy datang!" teriak Junhong._

" _Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Terlihat serius." Pemilik suara berat yang bernama Bang Yong Guk itu berdiri diantara Himchan dan Daehyun._

" _Tidak ada Hyung." Daehyun segera melipat koran yang sedari tadi ia baca dan meletakannya di meja. "Pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?"_

" _Ya, aku ingin pulang cepat dan kebetulan jadwalku tidak terlalu padat dan beberapa bisa dikerjakan oleh bawahanku." Ujarnya sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Junhong dalam gendongannya. Sementara di balik punggung Yongguk, Youngjae membuat gerakan-gerakan lucu untuk membuat Junhong tersenyum._

" _Kita langsung pulang sekarang Bbang?"_

" _Ya, aku ingin menghabiskan waktu di rumah."_

 _Mendengar itu, Himchan mengangkat kedua tangannya ke arah Junhong, "Junhongie, sini Mommy gendong."_

 _Junhong yang tadinya asik tertawa dengan Youngjae menolehkan wajahnya ke Himchan. "Shileo! Junhong mau digendong Daddy!" Junhong mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu sambil memeluk erat kembali leher Yongguk dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Yongguk._

" _Tuh kan Bbang! Sudah kubilang Junhong lebih menyukaimu daripada ibunya sendiri!" kesal Himchan yang malah mengundang tawa dari Daehyun, Youngjae dan Yongguk._

" _Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu Daehyun, Youngjae." Yongguk berinisiatif segera membawa keluarga kecilnya untuk meninggalkan butik Youngjae. Bisa tambah panjang lagi kalau Daehyun dan Youngjae memancing amarah Himchan yang kekanakan mengingat keduanya suka sekali menggodanya._

" _Iya Hyung. Hati-hati." Ujar Daehyun. Youngjae melambaikan tangannya pada Junhong yang juga membalasnya dengan imutnya. Setelah pintu tertutup, raut muka Youngjae menjadi sedih._

 _Tiba-tiba sepasang lengan melingkari pinggang rampingnya, lalu terasa hembusan nafas di bagian telinganya yang membuat jantung Youngjae berdegup kencang. "Tenang saja, nanti akan kuberikan anak yang banyak, Yoo." Bisik suara husky itu tepat di telinga Youngjae. Uh, ia selalu saja luluh setiap Daehyun membisikan suara husky-nya. Mendengar suaranya saja sudah membuat Youngjae meleleh._

" _S-sebelum memberikan anak, nikahi aku dulu Jung pabbo!" saking gugupnya, ucapan Youngjae terdengar begetar. Bahkan Youngjae dengan bodohnya malah membalas ucapan Daehyun dengan makian. Eyy Youngjae belum bisa menyingkirkan kebiasaannya jikalau Daehyun romantis seperti ini, selalu saja Youngjae membalas dengan kasar ataupun makian, entah itu karena saking gugupnya ataupun gengsi._

" _Tentu Sayang, aku akan segera menikahimu dan membuat banyak anak yang imutnya melebihi Junhong," Bibir Daehyun mulai mengecup kulit leher Youngjae yang terbuka._

 _Merasa geli, Youngjae membalikkan badannya berhadapan dengan Daehyun lalu memeluk lehernya. "Benarkah? Kau bisa jamin itu?"_

 _Daehyun tersenyum manis lalu menggesekan kedua hidung mereka gemas. "Ya, aku bisa jamin Sayang."_

" _Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu?"_

 _Sebelah bibir Daehyun terangkat dan berucap, "Karena visual kita lebih baik dari mereka."_

 _Youngjae tertawa puas mendengar ucapan Daehyun, sementara Daehyun hanya terkekeh melihat reaksi Youngjae. Kemudian ia tersenyum lembut pada Youngjae dan mengelus pipi halusnya, membuat sang empunya berhenti tertawa. "Maka dari itu, kau akan bersabar kan Yoo? Kau bersedia menungguku?"_

 _Melihat ada nada lirih dari suaranya, Youngjae tersenyum seolah ingin menenangkan Daehyun, "Segera selesaikan proyekmu dan ikatlah aku Jung."_

" _Pasti Baby."_

 _Lalu mereka pun larut dalam ciuman yang panjang yang sarat akan cinta._

Lelehan air mata mulai keluar dari mata indah Youngjae. Youngjae tidak menyangka dari lamunannya barusan, ia tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang amat sangat penting. Ia ingat bahwa ia telah berjanji akan bersabar menunggu Daehyun dan akan tetap selalu di sampingnya.

Youngjae bangkit dari baringnya lalu menggigit kuku-kuku jarinya. Bagaimana ini? Ia tahu bahwa si Jung itu tidak bisa hidup tanpa dirinya. Ia sekarang ingat betul bagaimana waktu itu Jung Daehyun memintanya bersabar seperti memelas, seakan tumpuan hidupnya hanya tergantung pada Youngjae. Dan Youngjae dengan amat sadar dan tulus mengiyakan permintaan Jung Daehyun itu. Lalu kenyataan bahwa Daehyun mengetahui Youngjae tidak memakai cincin pertunangan, bagaimana perasaan Daehyun? Ini sudah dua hari terhitung sejak hari itu. Dan... apa yang dilakukan Daehyun setelahnya? Kenapa dia tidak kunjung menghubungi atau mencari Youngjae?

Dengan keadaan panik dan terburu-buru, Youngjae segera bangkit dari kasurnya lalu mengambil barang seadanya dan melesat pergi ke luar rumah, tanpa menghiraukan teriakan dari Nyonya Yoo.

.

Youngjae berdiri dengan napas terengah. Ia berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya, menatap pintu itu, ragu namun berharap orang yang ia cari sedang berada di dalamnya. Youngjae sudah mendatangi apartemen lelaki berkulit tan yang dicari. Nihil. Dia tidak sedang berada disana. Dan disinilah Youngjae, mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya untuk menekan _password_ apartmen miliknya.

Setelah membuang napas dan memantapkan hatinya, ia pun mulai memencet tombol 100413, hari jadi mereka. Terdengar nada dari alat tersebut, menandakan pintu apartemen tidak lagi terkunci. Youngjae dengan perlahan membuka pintu dan masuk. Keadaan apartemennya begitu gelap mengingat ia meninggalkan apartemen ini tanpa menyalakan lampu, ditambah lagi hari sudah gelap. Youngjae meraba-raba dinding untuk mencari saklarnya. Begitu lampu menyala, Youngjae dibuat kaget dengan apartemennya yang sangat berantakan. Tampak seperti seseorang telah melempar barang-barangnya begitu saja. Dan ia sudah dapat menebak siapa pelakunya.

Langkah kaki Youngjae melangkah perlahan menuju kamarnya, ia begitu hati-hati karena terdapat beberapa vas bunga yang pecah berserakan di lantai. Setelah di depan pintu kamar, Youngjae membuka dan mendapati seorang lelaki yang berbaring menyamping memunggunginya. Aura lelaki itu tampak menyedihkan, ditambah lagi keadaan kamar yang temaram dari lampu tidur.

Youngjae mendekat dan beringsut memeluk lelaki itu dari belakang. Tidak ada pergerakan. "Dae, _I'm home_."

Hening. Daehyun sama sekali tidak membalas bisikan Youngjae. Meski sempat berpikir bahwa Daehyun sedang terlelap, tapi Youngjae yakin bahwa kekasihnya ini dalam keadaan terjaga.

"Dae—"

"Kau sudah pulang?"

Youngjae menenggelamkan wajahnya di punggung Daehyun dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Ya."

Tangan Daehyun bergerak mengelus tangan Youngjae yang masih memeluknya. Lalu ia memasukkan sebuah cincin di jari manis Youngjae. "Jangan pernah melepaskannya lagi, Yoo Youngjae." Dingin dan tegas. Bibir manis Youngjae ia gigit sendiri setelah mendengar penuturan Daehyun. Daehyun tidak pernah sedingin ini padanya. Dan itu membuat jantungnya berdenyut sakit. Selanjutnya tonjolan pipi Youngjae telah dialiri air mata yang keluar begitu saja.

"Maafkan aku Dae—hiks—maafkan ak—" Daehyun dengan tiba-tiba bangkit dan memposisikan dirinya di atas Youngjae yang sudah dibanjiri air mata. Lengan Daehyun ia tumpukan di kedua sisi kepala Youngjae.

"Apa kau tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kalutnya aku Yoo Youngjae?! Kau dengan seenaknya pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja!" tangan Daehyun semakin mengepal dan Youngjae merasakan sprei kasurnya tertarik oleh tangan itu. Youngjae hanya bisa menangis meraung tanpa berani membuka matanya. "Kau boleh saja bermain-main denganku Yoo Youngjae, tapi kumohon, tidak dengan kau melepas ikatan kita." Lirih Daehyun lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada sisi kepala Youngjae.

Tangisan Youngjae semakin keras, "Hiks—maafkan aku Dae. Hiks. Hiks. Maafkan akuuu."

Tubuh Daehyun bergetar seolah ia sedang menahan sesuatu, "Kau tidak tahu bagaimana hidupku tanpamu, Sayang. Aku sampai tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa lagi selain kamu. Aku begitu ketakutan. Aku takut kau akan meninggalkanku, Youngjae-ah." Ujar Daehyun dengan suara serak dan bergetar. Dan Youngjae tidak tuli untuk menyadari bahwa ada suara tangisan disana. Daehyun-nya menangis.

"Ya Tuhan, Daehyun. Kau menangis?" tanya Youngjae panik. Ia mencoba mengangkat Daehyun untuk melihat wajahnya. Namun Daehyun tetap dalam posisinya, menahan dorongan tangan Youngjae pada pundaknya. Dan Youngjae mengerti bahwa Daehyun tidak ingin ia memperlihatkan wajahnya saat menangis. Youngjae pun memeluk tubuh atletis Daehyun dengan erat dan mengusap rambutnya.

"Tidak Sayang. Aku tidak meninggalkanmu. Aku disini." Nada Youngjae terdengar seperti menenangkan Daehyun, meski dirinya sendiri sebenarnya masih menangis. Youngjae berusaha menyembunyikan suara tangisannya untuk membuat keadaan—atau mungkin Daehyun lebih tenang. Air mata kali ini tidak hanya karena ia merasa bersalah pada Daehyun, tapi lebih pada terharu saat Youngjae baru menyadari bahwa dirinya benar-benar berarti bagi Daehyun. Daehyun-nya menunjukkan sikap lemah yang jarang sekali ia perlihatkan di depan Youngjae. Dan yang lebih membuat Youngjae tersentuh adalah kelemahan Daehyun ada pada dirinya. Youngjae yang berkuasa atas jiwa dan raga Daehyun.

Dan Youngjae sadar, ia begitu bodoh untuk menyakiti Daehyun-nya sampai seperti ini.

"Tapi kau meninggalkanku kemarin, Jae."

"Tidak. Itu tidak akan terulang lagi. Aku akan tetap disampingmu dan tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu."

"Kau melepas cincin kita."

"Daehyunnie, maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Sayang. Jangan seperti ini." Bisik Youngjae yang tidak kuasa mendengar lirihan Daehyun yang begitu menyiksanya. "Maafkan aku telah membuatmu menjadi seperti ini. Kau boleh meminta apa saja padaku, tapi kumohon, kita berbaikan yah?" tanya Youngjae menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Daehyun lalu memegang wajah Daehyun dengan kedua tangannya agar lelaki itu menatapnya. " _I love you_." Bersamaan dengan pernyataan itu, tetesan air kembali keluar dari mata indah Youngjae. Ia tidak tahu dengan melihat wajah Daehyun yang basah bekas air mata akan membuat jantungnya kembali berdenyut lagi.

Selanjutnya Youngjae mencium kedua kelopak mata Daehyun, " _I love you_ ," lalu mencium bibir tebal Daehyun, " _I love you_ ," dan terakhir ia mencium kening Daehyun lebih lama dari ciuman-ciuman sebelumnya. Youngjae menempelkan kedua dahi mereka dan berbisik, " _I love you so much, Jung Daehyun_."

Daehyun yang tak kuasa menahan pernyataan cinta Youngjae yang berkali-kali itu segera mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka. Ia menekan belakang tengkuk Youngjae agar semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Baik Daehyun dan Youngjae sama sekali tidak ingin melepas ciuman memabukkan ini. Mereka berdua sama-sama merindukan sentuhan cinta yang telah lama tidak mereka rasakan beberapa hari belakang. Ciuman yang mereka rasakan benar-benar berbeda dari yang pernah mereka rasakan selama ini. Seakan mereka menyadari, betapa berharganya diri mereka bagi Youngjae maupun Daehyun. Betapa mereka tidak bisa hidup tanpa keduanya bersama. Betapa mereka merindukan sentuhan ini. Dan betapa besar mereka saling mencintai.

Tubuh Daehyun dengan perlahan menindih Youngjae tanpa melepaskan ciuman panas mereka. Mereka sama-sama ingin mendominasi dan merasa tidak cukup dengan hanya sebuah ciuman panas saja. Menyadari napas Youngjae mulai terengah, Daehyun melepas ciuman mereka dan menatap lekat Youngjae. Tatapan penuh cinta.

" _I love you too, Yoo Youngjae_ ," Daehyun membelai sebelah pipi tembam Youngjae yang berada dibawahnya sementara tangan satunya lagi masih menahan beban badannya di sisi kepala Youngjae, "Kau berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya, _Baby_? Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku?"

Tatapan Youngjae meneduh mendengar pertanyaan Daehyun, ia kemudian mengangkat tangannya dan membelai pipi Daehyun, "Ya, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu Dae. _I'll promise_."

Mereka berdua saling melemparkan senyum hangat dan selanjutnya kembali mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka.

.

Youngjae dibuat kewalahan dengan kungkungan Daehyun diatas. Demi Tuhan, ia tidak pernah merasakan percintaan senikmat dan selembut ini dari Daehyun—kecuali saat mereka pertama kali melakukkannya. Daehyun begitu gagah diatasnya dengan gerakan teratur di bagian bawah. Daehyun benar-benar memperlakukan Youngjae bak permata indah yang mudah hancur. Begitu diperlakukan lembut. Ia merasa begitu dicintai dengan gerakan tangan Daehyun yang membelai lembut seluruh tubuhnya dan mengecupnya lembut. Youngjae begitu berharga bagi Daehyun.

"Jaehhh—ssh—buka matamu Sayang," pinta Daehyun diiringi desahan. Youngjae membuka matanya yang sedari tertutup karena ingin menikmati gerakan yang dibuat Daehyun.

"Katakan. Katakan kau milikku," pinta Daehyun berburu dengan napasnya.

Youngjae memeluk leher Daehyun dan berlirih, "Aku milikmu Sayang. Semua, raga, jiwa, hidupku hanya untukmu. Yoo Youngjae milik Jung Daehyun seorang."

Daehyun menyeringai dan semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Tidak lama kemudian terdengar teriakan dari bibir keduanya.

.

Daehyun menatap wanita yang berada di dalam dekapannya. Youngjae tertidur dengan lengan Daehyun berada di bawah kepalanya. Ia begitu mengagumi Youngjae. Bagaimana bisa hidupnya ia tumpukan pada wanita ini? Apa Daehyun sudah benar-benar gila? Ya, mungkin dia memang sudah gila karena mencintai Youngjae.

Daehyun harus bisa intropeksi. Ini bukan hanya salah Youngjae semata. Jelas-jelas wanita ini pergi begitu saja karena sikap seenaknya yang terkadang tidak mudah ditebak. Salahkan saja proyek yang tiba-tiba diberikan oleh ayahnya. Ia menjadi super sibuk dan temperamen lalu tanpa sadar mulai mengabaikan Youngjae. Daehyun masih ingat ketika bagaimana murka dan sedihnya Youngjae saat diberitahu pernikahan mereka akan diundur gara-gara proyek sialan itu. Ditambah perhatian Daehyun yang mulai berkurang pada Youngjae. Daehyun merasa sangat bersalah pada Youngjae. Ia seharusnya meminta maaf juga padanya tadi.

Mata teduh Daehyun masih terus menatap wajah manis Youngjae yang begitu menggemaskan saat tertidur. Terpaan napas teratur Youngjae menerpa wajah Daehyun membuat Daehyun tersenyum manis lalu membelai pipi mulus Youngjae.

Merasa terusik, Youngjae membuka matanya perlahan dan menggosok pelan matanya, "Juuunghh aku masih mengantuuuk," rajuk Youngjae manja dan malah semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Daehyun.

Lelaki itu terkikik gemas dan memeluk erat Youngjae, "Maafkan aku. Tidurlah lagi, Sayang." Ujar Daehyun lalu mengecup sayang kening Youngjae sebagai ciuman pengantar tidur. Lalu napas Youngjae kembali teratur menandakan wanita itu telah kembali tertidur di dalam dekapan hangat seorang Jung Daehyun.

.

Sinar matahari mulai menampakkan diri, namun kedua insan yang berada di kasur dengan selimut yang menutupi badan mereka tampaknya masih enggan untuk membuka mata mereka. Memang wajar mengingat keduanya telah melewatkan hari-hari yang sangat melelahkan, ditambah aktivitas tadi malam.

Wanita manis yang berada dalam dekapan lelaki itu perlahan membuka matanya yang langsung menangkap wajah kekasih di depannya. Youngjae tersenyum manis dan menatap bibir tebal kekasihnya yang selalu menarik. Jarinya dengan perlahan meraba-raba bibir tebal itu yang direspon lenguhan dari sang pemilik. Youngjae terkikik geli melihat Daehyun yang terganggu dengan perlakuan Youngjae lalu kembali tidur. Tangan Youngjae menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Daehyun, "Dae, sudah pagi. Kau tidak berangkat ke kantor?"

Daehyun lagi-lagi membalas dengan lenguhan panjang, "Nghhh—aku ingin bersamamu saja."

Pipi Youngjae memerah mendengar balasan Daehyun, namun ia kembali mengganggu tidur Daehyun dengan menggoyang-goyangkan dagunya, "Kau harus menyelesaikan proyekmu, ingat itu Jung Daehyun."

"Jae, aku masih merindukanmu. Biarkan seperti ini sebentar, _nde?_ " Daehyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Youngjae.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan proyekmu?"

Daehyun menepuk-nepuk pantat Youngjae dengan sayang yang langsung ditepis kasar olehnya, "Aku sudah menyerahkan proyek itu ke Chanyeol, tenang saja."

Dengan perasaan kaget bercampur kesal, Youngjae bangkit dari tidurnya dan menatap Daehyun tidak percaya, "Jadi proyek itu bisa kau serahkan ke Chanyeol?!"

Daehyun merengut manja karena Youngjae dengan kasar melepaskan pelukannya, "Kenapa bangun sih _Baby_? Aku masih ingin memelukmu." Tangan Daehyun pun meraih pinggang Youngjae dan memeluknya.

"Jung, kau tidak pernah bilang bahwa proyek itu bisa diserahkan ke Chanyeol, kenapa tidak dari dulu?"

"Aku tidak enak pada Chanyeol, Sayang."

"Maksudmu?"

Daehyun menghela napas dan semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di pinggang Youngjae, menghirup aroma _strawberry_ yang menguar di seluruh tubuh kekasihnya, "Asal kau tahu, Chanyeol juga berencana melamar Baekhyun, Yoo."

"Benarkah?" tanya Youngjae menundukkan kepalanya begitu Daehyun beringsut tidur di atas paha Youngjae—masih memeluk pinggangnya.

"Ya, dan aku mengerti benar bagaimana gugupnya seorang lelaki melamar kekasihnya."

Youngjae terdiam setelah tahu alasan logis yang dituturkan oleh Daehyun, namun ia masih merasa belum puas, "Lalu kenapa kau menyerahkan proyeknya ke Chanyeol sekarang?"

"Untuk sementara waktu. Nanti juga ia pasti akan menyerahkan proyek itu kembali padaku, atau pada yang lain. Lagipula proyek pembangunan hotel di Gangnam sudah pada tahap akhir, jadi tenang saja, Jae." Daehyun mengadahkan kepalanya menatap wajah Youngjae yang masih memperlihatkan wajah cemberutnya. "Sekarang kita disini saja yah? Aku masih merindukanmu."

" _Mood_ ku sudah terlanjur jelek, Jung!"

Daehyun hanya tersenyum manis melihat Youngjae-nya seperti ini. Ia suka jika Youngjae kesal tidak karuan. Sangat menggemaskan! Mungkin itu alasan Daehyun sering sekali menggodanya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membuat _mood_ mu membaik, _Baby_ ," Daehyun bangun dari baringnya lalu menarik kepala Youngjae dan mencium dengan sayang sisi kepalanya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Youngjae saat Daehyun turun dari kasur.

"Mandi, kau juga, Sayang. Mungkin kita bisa mandi bersama." Kekeh Daehyun.

"Lalu? Kita pergi ke luar? Pergi kemana Jung?"

"Kita pergi untuk _fitting_ baju, Sayang. Upacara pernikahan kita akan dilaksanakan dua minggu lagi."

"APA?!"

.

Dua pasangan asyik bercengkrama di tengah keramaian pesta pernikahan. Lengan pengantin lelaki itu melingkar di pinggang wanita yang telah sah menjadi istrinya. Mungkin lelaki itu tidak ingin istrinya jauh-jauh atau ingin memamerkan kemesraan mereka atau mungkin juga memperingatkan semua orang bahwa kekasihnya ini sudah benar-benar sah menjadi miliknya!

"Akhirnya kalian menikah juga. Aku sudah bosan mendengar keluhan Daehyun yang tidak kunjung henti."

Bola mata Daehyun memutar, "Dia hanya mengarang cerita saja, Jae. Jangan percaya omongan tiang listrik ini."

"Jaga bicaramu, bibir dower! Kau bahkan membuatku takut saat Youngjae menghilang! Dan kau Jae, jika aku terlibat masalah konyol dengan bibir dower ini karena kau, maka aku tidak akan segan menyerahkanmu lain kali."

Baik Daehyun dan Youngjae sama-sama malas mendengar ocehan sahabat baik mereka, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang keduanya mempunyai mulut pedas, apalagi si nenek sihir—bagi Daehyun, Baekhyun adalah seorang nenek sihir.

"Aku masih ingat jelas bagaimana Daehyun datang ke butik dan menggebrak mejaku lalu mengawasiku sampai akhirnya kau menghubungi. Oh jika saja aku tidak takut dengan tatapan nyalang si bibir dower, aku sudah mengusirnya dari butikmu!"

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf, meski sebenarnya aku sudah berulang kali meminta maaf padamu Baek. Aku bodoh karena sudah menghilang dan melibatkan kalian. Terlebih untukmu Yeol, aku minta maaf karena pernikahan kami, kau mengun—"

Ucapan Youngjae terputus karena Daehyun menutup mulutnya sementara Chanyeol melotot pada Youngjae seolah memperingatkannya.

"Ada yang kalian sembunyikan dariku?" tanya Baekhyun dengan tatapan curiga.

"Baekhyun! Cepat kesini bantu aku!" teriakan Himchan menginterupsi obrolan mereka berempat.

Lalu mata Baekhyun memicing pada Daehyun, Youngjae dan Chanyeol yang masih mempertahankan ekspresi dan posisi mereka. "Setelah ini aku akan menuntut penjelasan kalian, ingat itu!"

Daehyun dan Chanyeol bernapas lega melihat kepergian Baekhyun sementara Youngjae menunjukkan ekspresi tidak percaya, "Jadi kau belum melamarnya?! Oh Tuhan kalian benar-benar duo pria pecundang."

"Setidaknya aku tidak segila dan seposesif suami mu Jae."

"Aku setuju."

Baru saja Daehyun akan mengomeli Youngjae dan Chanyeol, namun panggilan ayahnya menghentikan rencananya. Daehyun yang mengerti ayahnya ingin ia dan Chanyeol bergabung dengan koleganya pun meninggalkan Youngjae.

Youngjae menghela napas setelah Daehyun membisikkan, "Hanya sebentar Sayang. Aku tinggal dulu yah." Dan berakhir dengan Daehyun mengecup pucuk kepala Youngjae.

' _Bahkan saat pesta pernikahan pun masih membawa pekerjaannya.'_

Tiba-tiba Youngjae merasa ada yang memeluk bagian bawah tubuhnya, "Youngjae Noona!" suara imut nan lengking itu mengundang Youngjae untuk tersenyum. Anak kecil itu lalu merentangkan kedua tangannya pada Youngjae. Mengerti, ia pun menggendong anak itu.

"Hyunmin, jangan meminta Youngjae Noona menggendongmu. Nanti gaunnya kusut loh!"

Youngjae tertawa renyah mendengar peringatan dari Sungmin, "Tidak apa-apa, Eonni. Hyunmin pasti merindukanku. Ya kan?"

Hyunmin mengangguk imut dan memeluk leher Youngjae agar semakin dekat, "Noona katanya mau menikah denganku tapi kok malah dengan Daehyun Hyung sih? Noona jahat!" dan rajukan Hyunmin berakhir dengan ia mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hyunmin kan masih kecil, jadi tidak bisa menikahi Noona. Nanti kalau Hyunmin sudah besar, Hyunmin bisa merebut Noona dari Daehyun Hyung."

"Benarkah?" mata anak itu berbinar.

"Iya. Makanya Hyunmin harus jadi anak baik dan menuruti kata-kata _Mommy_ yah?"

"Eung!"

Youngjae dan Sungmin tersenyum gemas melihat anggukan semangat Hyunmin.

"Kau tidak apa-apa mengatakan itu pada Hyunmin?"

"Tidak Eonni. Nanti juga dia mengerti hehehe."

"Yah untungnya Daehyun tidak mendengarnya. Bisa-bisa mereka bertengkar memperebutkanmu."

"Salahkan aku mempunyai kekasih kekanakan seperti dia."

Youngjae dan Sungmin tertawa sampai seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka, "Maaf mengganggu Nona, tapi Tuan Cho membutuhkan anda. Permisi."

"Memang Kyuhyun Oppa sedang apa?"

"Ia kusuruh mengganti popok Minhyun yang sudah buang air besar," Sungmin mengambil alih gendongan Hyunmin padanya, "Aku permisi dulu yah."

Bibir Youngjae melengkung tipis seiring dengan kepergian Sungmin. Youngjae jadi berpikir apakah dia akan menjadi istri yang baik? Apakah nanti Daehyun akan kecewa karena menikahinya? Lalu bisakah ia mengharapkan mempunyai anak banyak? Bisakah ia mengurus mereka? Akankah Youngjae sabar seperti Sungmin? Bisakah ia menjadi istri dan ibu yang baik?

Lamunan Youngjae buyar saat tiba-tiba ada sepasang tangan yang melingkari pinggangnya dari belakang. Lalu terdengar bisikan lembut yang membuat pipi Youngjae merona, "Sedang melamunkan apa manis?" Dan kecupan ringan di pipinya sukses membuat Youngjae meleleh.

"Daehyun-ah!"

Teriakan itu sontak melepaskan pelukan Daehyun pada Youngjae, "Jaebum?"

Lalu kedua lelaki itu saling bersalaman dan berpelukan layaknya teman yang sudah lama tidak bertemu, tidak menghiraukan Youngjae yang mulutnya sudah menganga lebar.

"Terimakasih telah menyempatkan diri untuk datang ke pesta pernikahanku."

"Tidak masalah. Kebetulan aku sedang ada urusan di Seoul." Ujar Jaebum lalu kepalanya menoleh pada Youngjae, "Hai Youngjae-ssi."

Daehyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran, "Kalian saling kenal?"

"Ya. Kami menghabiskan waktu bersama di Bali meski tidak lebih dari tiga jam. Benarkan Youngjae-ssi?"

Dan perkataan Jaebum semakin membuat mulutnya terbuka dengan mata melotot tidak percaya.

"Youngjae-ssi, waktu itu aku sudah menunggumu lebih dari satu jam. Aku berniat mencarimu tapi kita malah bertemu lagi dengan keadaan kau sudah diperistri orang." Kekeh Jaebum yang kontras dengan kebisuan Youngjae dan Daehyun. "Yasudah, selamat atas pernikahan kalian. Sepertinya aku ingin bergabung dengan Chanyeol dan yang lain. _Annyeong_!"

Sepeninggal Jaebum, pasangan pengantin itu masih hening. Pengantin perempuan yang takut sekaligus bingung harus berbuat apa dan pengantian pria yang menunduk tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata apapun.

"Errrr... Dae, a..aku bisa jelaskan."

DEG

Youngjae lihat! Ia melihat seringaian seram Daehyun yang dapat membuat jantung Youngjae berhenti berdetak.

Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, Daehyun menarik pinggang Youngjae mendekat dan membisikkan sesuatu tepat di telinganya. "Sepertinya aku harus menutup pesta pernikahan lebih cepat untuk menghukum anak nakal."

Youngjae menelan ludahnya dan berteriak dalam batinnya, ' _Seseorang! Selamatkan aku!'_

.

.

.

 _I need your warmth  
Didn't you say it was going to be okay?  
I need you_

 _Because my courage to live on is you  
Because the person who gave a shoulder and sympathized with me is you_

 _My whole heart is by your side  
Your dreams are by my side  
Living and enduring  
If we're together, we can be a little happier  
Once again, we're connected without an end  
_ _ **Can't live without you**_

.

.

.

 **END**

FF INI GAGAL TOTAL T,T

Maaf jika banyak readers yang menunggu-nunggu FF ini tapi hasilnya malah mengecewakan. Pas saya baca lagi Ffnya, saya baru sadar, alurnya kecepetan -,- Maaf, Maaf, Maaf *deep bow

Mungkin saya nanti akan membalas dengan FF DaeJae yang lebih baik lagi, atau mungkin yang chaptered biar alurnya tidak terlihat terlalu cepat (?)

Dan untuk judul, entah judulnya nyambung atau tidak. Selagi saya mengedit FF ini, saya mendengarkan lagu NCT U – Without You. Dan terpikir untuk memberikan nama FF ini dengan Without You dan menyelipkan lirik lagu NCT U. Meski sebenarnya liriknya sendiri bercerita tentang trainee yang menunggu 'calon' trainee yang lain biar bisa debut. Ah, pokoknya liriknya dalem banget kalau misalkan ngerti bagaimana susahnya menjadi seorang traine :'D

Oke OOT. Saya juga bingung sebenarnya dengan Ending. Tadinya mau diakhirin di kasur (?), tapi kayanya reader ga bakalan puas, dan bakalan gantung kalau tidak saya ceritakan pernikahan mereka. Yah, meski masih ada yang kecewa yah? Maaf!

Tapi saya bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajah Jaebum yang songong, tapi cuek tapi jahil tapi ya gitu deh

Tolong, saya belum biasa menulis lagi. Jadi kasih kesempatan untuk memperbaiki! :D

DAN DEMI CHEESECAKE NYA DAEHYUN, MARI KITA BERDOA AGAR LOE INA 2016 TIDAK HANYA SEKEDAR WACANA!

PLEASE KEEP SUPPORT B.A.P :)

Last, review please?


End file.
